


Metamorphic Fox

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Fox Paws [8]
Category: Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Cybernetics, Dimension Travel, F/M, Kitsune, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kitsune gets checked out by the Glass Walker cyberneticist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphic Fox

The night passed without any further incident, at least of the sort that involved anyone or thing leaping out and trying to do bodily harm to anyone. The suite that Inari had told Morin to remind Fantasia of was actually more a penthouse in one of the local high-rises, big enough to hold a small- to medium-sized convention in the damned thing with all the luxuries of a five-star hotel.

True to his word it was just as she'd left it, down to the mess she'd left in her own bedroom as she'd torn around looking for things the day that she'd taken off. One area of it was sectioned off and heavily sound-proofed, a relic of the days when she would bring the band over and they'd muck about or actually do some recording, and the instruments of the long-defunct 'Moontide' still rested quietly within.

All told, it was just a cozy little bolt-hole for a fox, and years ago it probably had a spectacular view of sunrise and set before the arcology blocked out either event.

Morin didn't make much comment on it other than "Nice place." He slept gratefully, and would probably sleep halfway into the afternoon if allowed to.

There was no reason he wouldn't be allowed to, or at least _near_ afternoon, as Gadget remembered old habits and hadn't expected Fantasia to drag her tail out of bed any earlier than the crack of noon. She did manage a little earlier than that, though let him sleep a little longer as she headed off for a shower and then to start a bit of breakfast. Especially coffee. Gaia, she had _missed_ good coffee!

At some point after noon, Morin finally stirred and pulled himself to his feet and bothered to get up, stretching luxuriously. He hadn't slept like that in some while, and after yesterday's adventures he certainly felt like he needed it.

Fantasia padded in, hanging out comfortably in the hybrid form in her own refuge, and nothing save the fur that Gaia had provided. That and a couple cups of coffee, one which she offered him, light and sweet.

"Breakfast warming, hero." she said.

Morin smiled and thanked her and accepted the coffee, taking a drink happily. "Good morning. Or afternoon, as the case may be."

Fantasia yawned a bit and looked to a clock nearby. "Mmm, a little after noon, funny how old habits are so easy to slip into."

She grinned a bit at that, then headed back out of the room to wend her way back to the kitchenette where breakfast awaited beneath covered dishes. She wasn't exactly a gourmet cook, but she got by, and someone had been kind enough to stock the fridge while Inari was being a pain.

Morin stood, heading over after her. "So, what mad adventures are on the menu for today? Perhaps we shall have to wrestle with a blanket, slay a hamburger, and boldly uncover the secrets of cheese?"

"I could live with the first two." Fantasia grinned brightly and waved him over to the table. "But we'll have to settle for an omelette and the trimmings instead of a burger, and then... hmm." She thought about it. "Suppose it wouldn't hurt to introduce you to some friends of the family while I head off to catch up with Gadget."

"What, and leave you to fight the dragon alone?" Morin said jovially. "Nah, if I let you out of my sight for a minute, I think you're going to end up getting abducted again or something." He winked.

Fantasia set about slicing up the omelette and adding healthy slabs of bacon, with a side order of hash browns. "I better not, or I'm gonna _kill_ my father!" she snorted, then smiled a bit as she settles into a seat and added an unhealthy dose of ketchup to the assembled eggs and hash browns. "Thanks again," she said softly.

"It was my pleasure," Morin said mock suavely. "Mmm, mushrooms."

Mushrooms, ham, and a bit of green pepper, add a little cheese to that and you have the ultimate breakfast to start the day. "Well, just don't say I didn't warn you," Fantasia went back to the other subject as she ate neatly. "Hope you're not squeamish or anything, cuz Gadget's a _sadist_! Well, not really, it's just that shapeshifters can take so much damage that to work on em gets interesting."

"I've spent a lot of time around Elkandu, remember?" Morin pointed out. "Nothing short of death stops an Elkandu, and sometimes not even then. Although some of us require a little assistance with that sometimes." He smirked.

Fantasia smirked and shook her head, digging away at her food with a hearty appetite and dishing more out. Shapeshifter metabolism, had to love it. "Mm, well consider yourself warned," she said, "And don't blame me if you turn all green and wide-eyed right before making a dash for an air-sickness bag."

"Thankfully, I've never had to be resurrected before," Morin went on, enjoying his food. "But a miscast telekinetic spell leaves such a _mess_ sometimes."

"Y'know, breakfast is _not_ a good time to start comparing grisly notes," Fantasia pointed her fork at him, smirking. "How about we call it even and leave that until _after_ I'm done with the ketchup?"

Morin giggled and said, "Sorry. So what's there to do around here? I didn't see any centaurs with mohawks standing around handing out pamphlets to join groups that don't even actually exist anymore."

Fantasia munched a bite thoughtfully. "Mmm, well, you have to understand I'm a _little_ out of date, and I never _did_ get that newspaper I was going for," she smirked, "but I doubt the basic things have changed all that much really. People go about their normal day routines, ranging from workaday jobs to getting things ready for the night ahead, and then night falls and things really start ramping up." She grinned slyly. "The nightlife is what it all really comes down to, since pretty much anyone is active at that point and there's just something about shadowy deals that seems to appeal to the dishonest and scum of the universe. Sure, the treaties and bylaws are in place, but that doesn't stop human nature, does it? Which is what the shapeshifters are around to take care of, fixing what goes wrong."

"A fair enough thing, anyway," Morin said. "As my idea of 'research' would involve renting every movie that's come out in the last ten years."

"Now why would I do something silly like that?" Fantasia wondered. "I can catch up on all the movies since I left direct off the 'net! Never did like the M&Ms, so I don't mind shaving a few bucks here and there at their expense." She stuck her tongue out in distaste, then shrugged. "But yeah, I'll catch up on a bit when I see Gadget, he'll have a flash update ready for me, I'm sure. Plenty of info and then some to get back into the grind in the Glass Walker chain of command." She smirked."Though I've always looked at that chain more as a suggestion than rule."

Morin finished up his food and stretched a bit more. "Mmm. That was delicious, my dear."

Fantasia murred with pleasure at the compliment, and smiled as she stood and stretched. "Mm, don't worry about the dishes, I checked and the deal I made with the weaverlings is still good. In fact..."

She picked up her cup and drained the last of the coffee from it, then padded to the far side of the kitchen where she deliberately dropped it to the tile to shatter it. Morin wasn't a Seeker, but even he could see _something_ appear nearby and scuttle toward the broken dish. Most properly trained Elkandu had at least minimal ability in Seeking, since it's considered fairly important for further learning to be able to see what you were trying to weave, even if they couldn't manage much more than that.

The shards started reassembling themselves and Fantasia knelt to retrieve the mug with a strange, oddly machine-like phrase. Morin quirked an eyebrow, looking at it. Fantasia reached a fingertip down to lightly stroke the thing's back, crooning in the odd language and receiving a similar stream in return from the... well, after focusing more on it, Morin saw a stylized chrome spider. The thing wasn't quite in the same phase as reality, being half in and half out of the Umbra at the moment, but it seemed quite happy to have repaired the mug.

Morin looked at the thing curiously, saying, "What is it?" As a Void Mage, he was, by necessity, more in tune with the Ethereal than the average Elkandu, or at least he was supposed to be. In practice, he ignored it far, far more than he knew he ought to.

"A weaverling," Fantasia replied and coaxed the thing to fully materialize and climb into her hand where it perched carefully since its body was nearly as large as her palm. She set the mug on a counter top, then crossed over to the table. "The little spirits love being useful."

"Another thing native to this universe, I presume, as I never saw anything like that back home," Morin observed.

Fantasia shooed it on to the tabletop and crouched down to look at it with an eye-level perspective, smiling. "Yep, this is one of mama Weaver's little babies, they go around creating order out of chaos and giving things form. They're all _over_ the city in the Umbra, that's where they're at their strongest. The bigger ones are less likely to help out without higher payment, and you might as well _forget_ a totem spirit unless it's something _they_ want to do!"

"Oh, you mean like Pattern Magic?" Morin said. "Although that's supposedly just supposed to be an application of Void Magic..."

"Dunno, but it might be," Fantasia replied, straightening as the little thing went happily to work undoing the chaos of their meal and making the remnants of it disappeared. "It's kind of a weird setup, normally you'd expect two opposing forces, but with the Wyld, Weaver, and Wyrm you have three that handle different aspects of existence." She grinned. "Don't look at me for theory, though, that's for the really _odd_ birds."

Morin shrugged. "I guess it makes enough sense. Void Magic is usually divided into Pattern Magic and Chaos Magic, when anyone bothers dividing it, but that's not really wholly accurate as there's abilities that don't fit neatly into either one. And that usually gets called 'Reality Magic', although nobody can really agree on what that entails."

"A man of many talents," Fantasia remarked suggestively, then circled around behind him, reverting to her equally nude homid form. "I'd better go get dressed," she said, going up on her toes to kiss Morin's neck, then turned to strut off to the bedroom.

Morin bit back a comment that he didn't really mind her dressed that way, and just decided to explore the kitchen in the meantime. Mmm, food.

"Check out the studio if you like," Fantasia called out. "You're about the same size as Wolf, and there were always things left lying around for storage. Not," she added as she poked her head briefly out the door and grinned, "That I think the armor look isn't _you_ , but you might be more comfortable in something less formal."

"Oh, right, that," Morin said, having entirely forgotten that bit. He went to check out the clothes, wondering just who this Wolf was, or was.

Morin had no problem finding what she was talking about. There was a walk-in closet set to one side of the studio with a wide range of styles and sizes of both male and female clothes neatly draped on hangers or tossed in corners on top of boxes. Pretty much any style he'd like was available, within modern limits. Morin just opted for something simple at the moment, going for some jeans and a black T-shirt. He was a little disappointed, albeit unsurprised, at the lack of any Pyroluminescence T-shirts. That'd do, he figured.

Fantasia was dressed by the time he sorted through and made his way back out. She went with something a bit more fitting her temperament and the day ahead, tight leather for the most part and a low and high-cut top, accentuated with a few bangles of chrome studs and stiletto heels. She looked him over critically and grinned as she shrugged into the biker jacket that completed her ensemble.

"Ready to rock 'n roll?" she asked.

"Certainly," Morin said. "Where we heading?"

"Downtown, babe," Fantasia replied with a wink.

She headed for the door, the heels definitely adding more than a little sway to her usually playful approach. The hall outside was very short, since it didn't really need to be anything more since hers was the only living space on this floor, and ended at the building's elevator where she stopped and whistled, bouncing a bit as she waited.

Morin wondered a bit if she was off-balance wearing those funny heels since she seemed to be swaying so much. And if she really needed to be that much taller. It was a good thing that Fantasia couldn't read his mind, or Morin would be in a _lot_ of trouble for that particular train of thought!

The elevator arrived and she walked in, familiar with the bizarre physics involved with wearing heels, and inserted a key next to a button for the lowest level. The car descended with a quiet hum. As they rode down, he wondered just what was downtown.

Not that he was all that tall himself, he just didn't really think she needed to be any taller. Fantasia was short, but she didn't have the complex to go with it, instead daring the world to keep up with _her_... both traits were something she'd obviously inherited from her father.

The door opened with a quiet ding and lights flicker to life in the underground garage as they stepped out. There was a fairly good selection of older model sports cars down here, and she gave each of them a look in passing. Perhaps unfortunately for Morin, the vehicle she ended up settling on was a souped up little motorcycle that she climbed onto and motioned him over with a jerk of head.

"Climb on and put that on," she said, pointing at a helmet strapped on one side. She slipped one on as well.

Morin gave a shrug and just put the helmet on and climbed on. Backwards.

Fantasia giggled and half-turned to face him. "Silly, turn around and hold onto _me_ , otherwise the ride's going to be a lot more interesting, and short, than you'd like."

Morin said, "Oh. Right." Dumbly, he turned around and does so. "Sorry, I never rode one of these... whatever they are... before..."

Fantasia grinned and slid the visor of her helmet down. "It's a motorcycle, most commonly referred to as a quick road death sentence."

The engine purred to life and she revved it a couple times before setting off at what most people would consider quite unsafe speeds for an underground garage. Thankfully the door opened up before they reached it, since she showed no signs of slowing and they slewed out into the streets.

Morin hung on and let the world fly past, clearly seeing where she had gotten some of her antics on Serriya from. Oh yes, the dash through the streets was equally as harrowing as the flight through the skies of Serriya had been, if not more so as Fantasia forced the bike into a deep leaning angle for the sharp turns to remain on the streets.

This sort of play didn't go unremarked very often in civilized lands, though, and a siren blares suddenly to life behind them with a flash of lights.

"Hang on!" Fantasia called back, and Morin could almost hear the grin in her voice as the bike surged ahead and slalomed through other traffic.

Morin, naturally, thought she was completely mad, but didn't care, chuckling softly as they went. The police cruiser was persistent and made use of the levels of height restricted to normal traffic as the hovercar soared above the other vehicles on the road.

"Oh crap," Fantasia giggled, seeing it in the rearview mirror. "Well _that's_ new!" She put on a burst of speed to streak toward a busy intersection.

Just as it looked like she'd gone _totally_ insane and intended to go streaking through the brisk cross-traffic (not that she _wouldn't_ mind you), the bike leaned and zoomed off to merge with it instead. Morin heard a chorus of horns and a screech of an older car's breaks, and a flash of a doppelganger darted across the intersection. The cruiser chased after it as the real targets streaked off unseen.

"What was that?" Morin wondered, looking off for a moment as their pursuers vanished.

"That, dear Watson," Fantasia replied brightly. "Was a little trick I've used more than once to ditch the cops. Didn't expect em to take the Superman route!" She giggled and made another turn, the bike _finally_ slowing as they passed onto the street she was headed for.

"We almost there?" Morin asked, glancing about as he noticed her actually slowing down for once.

"Yep!" Fantasia replied with a nod, suiting action to word as she directed the bike across a driveway that led to a curving ramp built into one of the local skyscrapers. "Glass Walker HQ," she said, "Gotta have your decoder ring just to get in the place!"

"Decoder ring?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow, and opted not to ask if that was some sort of magical item. From what he'd seen so far he'd guess that was more likely to be more on the technological side, probably.

"Just kidding," Fantasia laughed and coasted the cycle to a halt in a parking slot, kickstand flicking out to hold them steady as she removed her helmet and shook out her hair. "It's not nearly so secretive as that anymore, the blasting of the Veil and the Awakening started the ball rolling to where we don't _need_ to hide anymore."

Morin climbed off and likewise pulled off his helmet. "Dunno why anyone would need to hide in the first place, but whatever."

"Yeah well, when people are comin' after you with torches and silver bullets." Fantasia smirked. "You tend to be real careful about letting anyone know who you are."

She headed off along the stalls toward the elevator set in a wall, humming lightly as she waited for it to arrive.

"Why would they want to do that?" Morin wondered as he followed her over.

Fantasia snorted as the door opens and she steps in, waiting for him to follow before pressing the button for the thirteenth floor... obviously a modern enough building to not bother with the old superstitions, or maybe deliberately flaunting them.

"People in the dark ages were _scary_ ," she said, "They went after anything that goes bump in the night, generally with the church at their backs. Not a pretty thing, a lot of shapeshifters were killed, not to mention all the other supernaturals."

"So a whole bunch of irate mensch. Right. Most Elkandu seriously underestimate mensch, they don't think they're any sort of threat at all... until one of em gets whacked over the head with a blunt object or shot at."

"Right." Fantasia nodded. "Never underestimate the power of a mob. You may be the biggest, baddest, nastiest thing out there, but how many ants do you think it really would take to kill an elephant? There's always been a _lot_ more ants than elephants!" She stepped out as they reach the designated floor and walked across to a reception desk. "Hi! One thirty appointment."

The man in a suit behind the desk took a quick look at the screen, looked up at her with a quirked brow after seeing the last appointment date, then jerked a thumb back to a hall. "You know the way," he said.

Fantasia did indeed, and she led the way into the maze of corridors after a brief grin and nod to the 'receptionist'. Wise guy was more like it, Gadget and his work definitely rated a full-time security staff and then some!

Morin headed along after her, hands tucked in his pockets and strolling lightly. "So who is this fellow anyway, exactly?"

"Gadget..." Fantasia pursed her lips as she thought of the best way to describe him. "He got his name for what he does. The guy's a friggin' _genius_ when it comes to any kind of machinery or gadgetry, and he's the best cyberdoc I've ever seen. Not that I'd ever tell _him_ that," she smirks.

The entered a short, blank white corridor and walked along it, the construction seeming to eat the sound of their footfalls. She paused about half way down and struck a pose, as though for a camera, then waved cheerfully up at the ceiling. Morin quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement, glancing up at the ceiling and wondering what she was looking at.

Fantasia grinned at Morin's expression and grabbed his arm to link it with her own as she dragged him on. "Don't mind me," she said, then explained, "I just can't pass an opportunity to be a ham. This is a scanning corridor."

Morin snickered softly. "Right, naturally. What's it scanning for? I don't think I've had my shots recently..."

"Anything down to the color of your shorts and genetic code." Fantasia smirked.

The door at the end of the hall slid upward to open out onto... a scene straight out of an old horror flick. Stone walls, crude table with straps for an unfortunate victim, and bizarre machinery humming and sparking on all sides. A hunchback slouched from one station to another as they enter, breathing heavily.

"The lair of Dr. Gadgetstein," she said in a dramatic whisper, eyes widening in mock fright.

Morin glanced around and said, "Oh, neat."

"Haha," came a voice from beyond one of the apparent walls and a thin black man, bald as a tire, wearing simple medical attire walked out. "Cut the crap would you, Fantasia?"

She giggled and the scene vanished to be replaced with the reality of a much more modern facility crossing a machine shop and a hospital surgery. Machines of various and mysterious intent do indeed hum in several places, but their sinister image was dispelled.

"Get your tail up on the table and assume the position," he said, pointing to a gleaming stainless steel table with very sturdy-looking metal restraints... okay, so that might look a little sinister still.

Morin snickered softly, only managing to look _mildly_ disappointed.

Fantasia returned to her hybrid form and proceeded to strip down, then hopped up to sit on the edge of the table, making a face as she did so. "Geez, Gadget, whaddaya do, refrigerate this thing before I come in?" She shivered melodramatically and shifted her seating.

"Nope," he replied blandly. "I roll it out of the freezer when you come through the scanners. Speaking of which, let's take care of the updates before I ask you anything about the discrepancies I noticed in those scans. Link up and we'll get that out of the way, sixty-three years is a lot of soft and wetware. You'll have to leave the laptop here a day or two for hardware tweaks."

"But..." she began to protest at the thought of leaving the prized device behind that long, then sulkily complied at a glare, dragging the laptop out and getting an abstracted expression.

Gadget tapped a few keys on an instrument and sighed, "Well, that should keep her busy for a few minutes," turning to look at Morin, "What's your story? Don't tell me you're hanging out with this chaos principle disguised as a fox!"

"Oh, certainly," he said. "The name's Morin. Void Mage, half-elf, and general extradimensional vagabond. And clearly a slightly mad one considering my present company."

"Well that explains the oddities in the Kirlian spectography," Gadget replied, tapping at the device and studying the built-in screen. "Little more scattered than I generally run across, but that's likely a side-effect of being a hybrid. As for sanity, or lack thereof, I don't think I'm going to comment. Ragabash tend to be the only ones to stick around her for long, and I don't want to know."

Morin snickered softly. "Oh, not to worry, I'm less likely to actually _start_ trouble, I just end up being the one who has to finish it it seems like lately..." He rolled his eyes with a playful smirk.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gadget chuckled a little, giving a faintly indulgent look at Fantasia that vanished as quick as it rose. "It's always something, but at least she doesn't end up in here too often needing major work."

"I imagine that's fairly less likely yes," Morin said, glancing over in her general direction again and not quite elaborating at the moment.

Fantasia stirred as Gadget 'Mmmed' in reply to Morin's oblique comment. "Looks like those updates went without a hitch," he said with some satisfaction, scrolling rapidly through a list of code to verify it all, then looked at her with a suddenly accusing glare. "Now what the _hell _were you thinking in letting some chop shop hack rip out your bioware? You _know_ how dangerous that is!"__

__She blinked, not understanding at first, then got it, "Uh-oh," she winced, looking contrite at the thought of all the work she'd inadvertently erased entirely._ _

__Morin considered just how to explain that. "That wasn't exactly what happened," he put in tentatively._ _

__"Oh?" Gadget rounded on Morin with suddenly sharp interest. "And you're going to tell me what it _was_ , then?"_ _

__"She's a metamorph," he said, then quickly reminded himself that he'd have no idea what that meant. "Um. That is to say, she had gained the ability to transform into anything, but that also means her 'natural' form is now a puddle of goo."_ _

__Gadget looked at Morin a moment more, then down to the portable display and scrolled through the scanner data, muttering to himself. Fantasia grinned briefly, then quickly schooled her expression as the man turned suddenly back and looked at her sternly. "Let's take a look. Flat out, tail up, you know the drill by now."_ _

__Fantasia blanched and whined, "Do I _have_ to? You know I hate..."_ _

__"No lip to the doc," Gadget snapped, then relented with a thin smile. "You know I have to check and make sure nothing's gone wrong. These readings are damned weird, alright, and there's no telling what could go wrong with the half-spirit nature of shapeshifters."_ _

__With a sigh and ears laid flat back, Fantasia reluctantly rolled over to stretch out on the table and whimpered once as Gadget snapped the first restraint into place and moved on to the others with brisk familiarity._ _

__Morin stood by. He was sure everything was fine, of course. It was done by Shazmar himself, after all. The only story he'd heard of metamorphdom going really wrong was in the case of Azale, and that poor fool had absorbed a ton of raw Chaos in order to do it, and hence never had full control over his form._ _

__Fantasia's eyes closed to keep herself from watching Gadget moving like the impending doom of an executioner. For his part, the man retrieved a tray of various surgical instruments from a drawer and set them on a rolling table near to hand, then activated a sterilizing field that throws an odd, violent hue on the scene._ _

__"Now just relax," he said._ _

__Fantasia snorted softly, then bit back a yelp as the scalpel sliced expertly and quickly moved along the length of her spine, then cut two perpendicular lines at the top and bottom. He quickly peeled the fur back and secured it, taking a look at the tissue revealed below with clinical interest and ignoring the thin trickle of blood that emerged. A flood would be a problem, but this was going as well as all the times before._ _

__Morin stood by calmly as he pondered a bit over the mechanics of metamorphdom. He'd never really thought all that much about it previously, aside from academic knowledge and what "everyone knew", of course, since it had never affected him personally and there weren't many of them around, especially after the Temporal Convergence..._ _

__"Now that is interesting," Gadget pointed to the unmarked stairway of vertebrae laced with muscle. "Perfectly normal and without a mark, yet I remember replacing it like it was yesterday. Hmm."_ _

__"Well gee, thanks," Fantasia remarked tightly._ _

__She really hated this part of coming here, the other upgrades were fine but this really sucked! It wasn't so much the pain, even, that was something that any shapeshifter got used to in one degree or another, but she felt terribly _exposed_._ _

__"Let's run some detailed tests, shall we?" Gadget asked rhetorically and drew the titanium-silver alloy scalpel across a section of shoulder muscle to slice a layer that he peeled away and placed in a dish. He blinked as it twitched, then lost coherency and collapsed into a thin film of alien tissue. "Well I'll be damned."_ _

__Morin chuckled softly and said, "I told you."_ _

__"Hearing is one thing," Gadget replied absently as he bent down to get a good look at the stuff, lenses snapping out from the edges of his eyes so he could scan it in detail, "but a good doc never settles for less than evidence." He sealed the container tightly, then straightened. "Let's get you back up and about, how's that sound?"_ _

__Fantasia just mrfed in reply and didn't argue in the least as he went about the process of laying the fur back in place, then ran a device over it that undid the effect of the silver to allow the tissue to reknit and heal swiftly on its own._ _

__Morin chuckled softly. "Can't say I've had too much experience with them myself, but I've heard some crazy stories."_ _

__"Dealing with _this_ one, I'm sure you'll hear plenty more crazy stories," Gadget says straight-faced._ _

__Fantasia sticks her tongue out at him as he removed the restraints. She pushed up to her knees, rubbing her wrists, "Thanks a lot, doc," she groused._ _

__Morin chuckled softly, stretching a bit. "Though I suppose for more details you'd have to ask Shazmar. Or just poke around at tissue samples, I guess... No, I'm not too sure whatever possessed her to wish for that... Although I suppose it must be fun to turn into a dragon and make your passengers airsick."_ _

__Fantasia hopped off the table, wanting to get away from the thing, and started getting dressed again. She recovered her normal cheer quickly, grinning. "Well hey, I was just going to ask for wings that worked, but that seemed like a much better idea!"_ _

__"Gaia save us," Gadget muttered. "It's not enough that we had to go to a paperless office just to keep your pranks down, now people are going to be looking askance at each other. I think Sixshooter's going to get an ulcer from just thinking about that, and considering I gave him the full treatment, that's one hell of an accomplishment."_ _

__Fantasia giggled. "I want a scan if that happens!"_ _


End file.
